ARA: The Shard of Void (Cetar Saga)
by zxHydra
Summary: Acrosian Race Army: The Shard Of Void (Cetar Saga) (All Universes are non-canon but include some canon characters) Follow Thaw on his patrol on the Planet Cetar! On his patrol he finds a black crystal on the road that does something strange to a poor man. What happens when Thaw figures out what happens when he comes into contact with the crystal? Find out By clicking the title now!
1. The Shard of Void

Chapter 1

It was a warm sunny day, on Universe 9 Planet Cetar.

Our main character, Thaw, was doing his usual patrols around Pilo Town, when he noticed a strange black crystal.

He went close to the crystal to examine it, to see if he could somehow recognize it, but he didn't recognize it at all.

Being part of the Acrosian Race in his universe (They were cruel like Frieza and Cooler) he told one of the citizens to pick up the crystal.

Before the poor, and enslaved man picked up the crystal, he called Thaw a "Green Acrosian scumbag...".

When the man picked up the crystal however, nothing happened, and when the man put the crystal down, Thaw rammed the back of his gun into the mans head.

When the man took the beating instead of the usual "ouch" or grunt, he said "What was that for?".

Thaw then replied "Insignificant fool, do you not remember calling me a 'Green Acrosian scumbag?', stop trying to act as though you have amnesia and get back to work."

"Work?" The man sharpy replied "What are we slaves?".

"Yes that is precisely what you are, now GET BACK TO WORK." Thaw replied with a hint of anger noticeable in his voice.

"Whatever" said the man as he walked into the distance heading toward the town.

Thaw pulled an empty capsule from his pocket and put the crystal inside the capsule.

Weirdly enough the capsule began to heat and extraordinary speeds, causing Thaw to drop it.

The capsule went back to normal temperatures after Thaw dropped it and put it back in his pocket. "I must report this to headquarters at once".

Thaw flew off into the distance, but something was weird...

He had the feeling as if, somebody was watching him. He turned around quickly to look behind him as he flew off but, he noticed something in the corner of his eye. It was like a strange dark figure, "Must've been my imagination" Thaw replied as he turned around and bursted with speed into the direction of a very large Grey colored tower with horns coming out of the sides of its head. It had a giant sign with text reading "Acrosian Cetar H.Q."

Thaw landed on a black square in-front of the doors, but it wasn't a button it was just the activation area for the automatic sliding doors.

The room was like a doctors waiting room, potted plants in corners, the reception desk in the middle, and chairs on either side with people sitting on them.

Thaw quickly ran up to the reception desk lady and said "I'm soldier T-Hawk # 435-3"

She replied "Welcome Thaw" and pressed a button, the door to her immediate right opened up and Thaw stepped through.

Now this room was more like what you would expect, less business-like.

To his left there was a room signed "Communications" to his right there was a room signed "Armory" but to his front was the room thaw was looking for "The Scientific Research" room.

He walked through the door and was immediately halted with a deep grizzly voice yelling "STOP"

A tall masculine figure walked up to him, and said "Show me your I.D. before you take another step into this room."

Thaw pointed to the I.D. hanging off a chain on his neck marked with a circle and a triangle in the middle, and said "This is my I.D., sir" The I.D. also stated that his name was 'T-Hawk - 435-3'

The man with an even deeper voice said "All right, you may enter" and walked past Thaw through the door.

Thaw couldn't see it before because the man was ridiculously large, but the science lab had been emptied.

He rushed down the hall to the door marked "Staff Room", and barged through its doors, finding two dead Acrosians stuffed into the corners of the room.

When he turned around the man was...

_To Be Continued


	2. Universe 10

Chapter 2

When he turned around the man was...

Right behind him, the man said again in his deep voice "So, you have seen my secret, you must not be allowed to live." The man then threw his fist at ridiculous speeds.

Thankfully, Thaw reacted quick enough and dodged the punch, but the mans punch landed in the ground resulting in a shock-wave knocking Thaw over.

The man yelled the words "DIE DIE CANNON..." A huge purple orb appeared in his hand and erupted a blast at Thaw,but he dodged it and the man then yelled "MK II" and used his other hand to make the blast larger and stronger.

This caught Thaw off guard and he was consumed in the blast, in his last living moments Thaw managed to utter the words "F-fuck you" to the strange man, and Thaw fell to the ground, his vision growing blurry as the moments past by.

The last thing he saw before passing on was the strange Black Crystal out of its capsule and glowing in his hand.

Thaw woke up, to a strange woman's voice telling him to "Wake up," "WAKE UP!"

(Gun shots and cannon fire is heard in the distance)

Thaw could open his eyes again and his vision was no longer blurry, just to make sure he was alive Thaw punched himself in the arm.

He grunted and now had a bit more clarification as to whether he was alive or not.

The woman asked him "What are you a psychopath?"

Thaw replied "Just," after a bit of a pause he continued "checking something."

The strange woman said "My name is Chilly,nice to meet you" and "rest assured you're not dreaming if thats what you're checking."

"You're on Planet Cetar of Universe 10" Chilly said with a grin on her face "Would you like a cup of tea?"

'Universe 10' said Thaw to himself 'How in the world did I end up in another Universe?' almost entirely ignoring the fact that she had just offered him some tea.

"Where am I" Thaw said trying to inquire exactly where on this Universes 'Planet Cetar' he was.

"You are in the free zone of the most free planet in the universe!" said the woman as if boasting about how great this Planet is.

"That's weird," said Thaw "In my Universe, Universe 9 this planet is enslaved by my race, the Acrosians".

With amazement Chilly said "You came all the way from Universe 9?" with sparkles in both her eyes.

"Y-Yeah" Thaw said.

"By the way did you say you are from the Acrosian race?" Chilly continued by saying "That race is extinct in this Universe".

"W-Wait WHAT?!" Thaw said with the highest excitement almost knocking a pot down "So, my race is extinct, thats sad".

(Just then a thud can be heard at the door as if something big was thrown at it)

"What was that" Thaw said, and Chilly swiftly replied "I don't know".

(Another thud was heard but this time it was stronger, and a frog-man's head popped through the door)

"WOAH" said Thaw, Chilly swiftly put her finger over his lip and told him to quiet down.

(Just then a big boar-man walked in and yelled):

"Alright men lets raid this area and leave!".

Just then Thaw stood up and said "Hey, hang on a minute i'm not going to let you barge into this poor lady's home and steal her stuff"

"Who are you calling poor?" Chilly looked at him with as if he was the strangest thing on earth, or well on Cetar for this case.

The boar-man said "Heh, looks like we have some resistance men, FIRE!" just then a couple smaller boar-men appeared from behind him and shot rapid red ki blasts at Thaw.

And when the dust settled...

To Be Continued


	3. The MAR

Chapter 3

And when the dust settled...

Thaw was standing perfectly fine, in an upright and firm position as if the blast had no effect on him, and he said the words " **AURA SPHERE** ".

The boar-man said to him "What is he tal-" as he saw a ball of spiraling wind with a green aura around it form in Thaw's hand, he gasped.

Thaw threw the blast, and as the blast was speeding through the air it was visible that it had a green spiraling trail behind it.

The blast collided and the boar-man let out a grunt giving an almost tell-tale sign that the blast had hit.

"Woah," said Thaw "that was amazing! ".

Chilly looked at him again with that 'Strangest thing on Cetar' look and said to him "What do you mean. Did you not know you were capable of such things?".

Thaw replied with only a "Well..." and was embarrassed and scratching his head. Thaw thought to himself 'What is going on? It's as if the ki on this planet is much greater and as if the gravity's lighter'

( **A huge blast hit the establishment they were in and left a huge hole in the roof, and there was smoke filling up the air inside the room** )

Once the smoke cleared Thaw ran into the direction he remembered Chilly standing in, and found her under a pile of rubble. He picked her up and said "COME ON WE HAVE TO GO." He also managed to form a hand-pulled wagon out of the rubble he found. He put the boar-man into it, and Chilly right next to him.

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Plot Armor

Anyway continuing on, Thaw's body was able to move well through the environment like he was the wind itself. He managed to find a tree that had been up-rooted to use as cover to sit down and rest.

Panting a little bit because he did run a fairly far distance for his body he asked "Are you guys alright?".

The boar-man said "Why did you save me?" and Chilly said with him "Why did you save him?"

Thaw turned his back and said "I'm an average man, not a killer" and he held his firm upright pose, he was trying to seem cool.

The boar-man said "Thanks, I guess".

Thaw said "No time for thanks..." he continues rambling on while Chilly and the boar-man seeming to get along are talking.

Chilly says "But didn't you just say thank you?" the boar-man replies with a simple "Yeah".

"Anyways, what is that tower in the distance?" Thaw said as he looked and pointed in the distance at a tower on what looked like an island near the mainland.

"That is the M.A.R H.Q." said the boar-man, "The Resistance I was fighting for, before you saved me."

"What does M.A.R stand for?" said Chilly, and the boar as if it had been engrained in his brain replied swiftly "Magical Association Resistance".

"Magic," said Thaw "What is magic, I have never heard of that".

"REALLY?!", said Chilly "You don't know what magic is?".

"No, it isn't a thing in my Universe." replied Thaw.

"Well, in this Universe eons and eons ago the first wizard appeared, it was a man named Zongar, and he had reported claims that he could make fire come out of his hands." said Chilly in a narrative voice (She's literally about to tell the whole story of magic), "Nobody ever believed him, but they say that one day he went out into the public eye of the town and shot a small fire ball from his hand, and then the people in the town started to believe him. But most others cast him out they called him a 'Freak' and a 'Monster' , and the only thing the king of the lands could do was imprison him, but he never did. They say the king let him exit through the back of the castles walls, and he went on to have a happy family and because it was eons ago they say that this entire Planet is filled with his children. One of the side effects of using magic however, is that it takes away from a lot of your physical strength making those without magic called **GIFTED ONES**."

Suddenly a whirring could be heard through the air and...

To Be Continued


	4. The Tower

Chapter 4

Suddenly a whirring could be heard through the air and...

 **IT WAS ANOTHER CANNONBALL**

All three of them quickly ran and jumped, the cannon ball had created a huge crater where they just were.

Chilly said after catching her breath "Are they aiming directly for us?!"

The boar-man replied "No, they shoot at random spots they haven't shot at before".

Thaw said "Well, if they shoot that fast we have to move and infiltrate the tower!".

All three of them quickly ran to the edge of the island, which wasn't that far, and swam across to the lonely island that the tower was standing upon.

The tower was _**really**_ big, just big enough so that the cannons wouldn't make the entire tower fall over into the giant ocean that lay behind them.

Thaw said "Quickly, before they shoot again!" the boar-man and Chilly replied with "Yeah".

They pushed through the towers heavy doors only to be greeted by two tall lizard-men staring down upon them holding spears and saying "Halt, state your business here!"

Chilly pulled out some sort of pistol and said "Our business, is to ruin yours!" Thaw replied in the background with a "That wasn't good!" and Chilly back with a "Shut up".

The boar-man with his might threw rapid punches at a lizard-man to make him weak then threw him into the wall, leaving that lizard-man incapacitated.

The lizard-man threw his spear at Chilly but she managed to dodge, and she quickly shot four bullets at the lizard-man and he was left with a limp in his leg, but he decided to switch targets to Thaw. Thaw reacted with speed and quickly broke his arm then punched him into the ground.

The noise had triggered the alarms leaving Thaw to say nothing but "COME ON LETS GO" and Chilly and the boar-man "Ok".

They quickly ran up the stairs and through another door, and this time they were greeted by two _**ACROSIANS?**_ but they seemed out of it, as though they were being mind-controlled and they now had magic.

Both Acrosians simultaneously shot a water blast with ice spiraling around it and the other a wind blast that was as sharp as a katana.

The boar-man managed to dodge with speed (idk) and Chilly as well.

Thaw decided to take the blast head-on with his own attack, **"AURA SPHERE"** Thaw could be heard screaming those two words and a green-light appearing, soon afterwards the two Acrosians took the blast head-on but something was off no screaming, no grunting, not even a response, but they were down from his blast.

Soon afterwards an army of Acrosians appeared out of the ground, now something was definitely off.

There were too many for Thaw to handle on his own, one after another and he started to get tired.

His only hope was, transforming into his second form and absolutely destroying them, and maybe part of the tower itself.

He had transformed and an even bigger green light appeared and this time with a roar, thuds, and blasts.

The boar-man and Chilly were safe around the corner, but didn't manage to get a peek as to what happened.

They turned around the corner when they heard no more fighting and went to confront Thaw by it, and he replied giving a short essay on Acrosian forms "Well Acrosians have many forms, just like saiyans, and the first form is the form you see me in right now, the second form is a form where I look like this but bigger and a lot buffer, the third form is a form where my head looks like a giant pickle (dont ask me, ask Akira Toriyama) and I gain alot of speed, and my 'Final Form', even though it is not our final form we can achieve something higher but low levels have not enough power to achieve, is a form where we gain alot of speed and strength.

"So, can you show us your forms?" Chilly said, and Thaw replied with a cold "No"

"Why not?" The boar-man said and Thaw replied with again a cold "No"

They decided to continue traversing up the towers stairs when suddenly they found a door, this was heavier than the rest, it was almost iron weight, so Thaw and the boar-man had to push together.

When they pushed through the door they saw the big boss

His looked like a [nope :)] and his name was [not yet :)]

To Be Continued...


	5. Tual and A MAJIN!

Chapter 5

He was The Undead Acrosian Lord (Tual)

His looked like an Acrosian with some dark-force rooted in him, his veins were pulsing with some purple energy and his ki color was purple. He shouted at Thaw "YOU ARE ACROSIAN, how do have you not been defeated?" Thaw replied with a "Not for you to know, and aren't you supposed to be dead as well?" Tual replied with a simple "My boss has his ways", and said to Chilly "Where have you gained such technology?" and she replied with "Where have you gained such sorcery?" a redundant question because he just answered that. Then finally, he said to the boar-man "Traitor, you're not even a real boar-man!" and he replied with "You are not a real Acrosian, anymore!"

Thaw said "Enough of this chit-chat!" and ran towards Tual, but the room they were in, Tual had full control of, and parts of the ground infront of him raised up trying to hit Thaw.

Tual was constantly using Z-Vanish to dodge the rising pillars.

The boar-man following behind him was punching through the pillars, while Chilly was creating some form of booster for Thaw to use on Tual.

As Thaw grew closer Tual got up and got ready to have some hand to hand combat.

Thaw using his battle sense instead of running at him right before he ran up to him used Z-Vanish to get behind him and uppercutted him into the air.

While he was in the air Thaw casted an Aura Sphere and threw it at Tual yelling " **AURA SPHERE** " and it made an explosion as because it had hit something.

Tual flew down onto the ground landing on his feet creating a shock wave and he yelled the word " **DARK BOMBARDMENT** " as he launched a bunch of purple ki blasts at Thaw as he ran across the walls dodging the blasts, but these blasts were weird, when they exploded they created a blue fire that seemed to chase after Thaw

While Tual was continuing his move the boar-man punched him from behind throwing him into the ground dragging him across the floor.

Tual was getting angry and yelled "YOU FILTHY CREATURES" and his purple ki grew larger and darker, as he got bigger and started throwing punches onto the ground, and the punches were so strong the ground began to crack.

The ground cracking made Thaw and the boar-man have to move in closer or fall to the risk of dying by falling out of the tower.

Tual punched Thaw so hard that he flew to where Chilly was and incapacitated him for a while, he could barely move.

While Thaw was barely able to move Tual was toying around with the boar-man.

The boar-man yelled "I'm tired of this!" and he seemed to...

Take off his face?

He was really a Majin!

He used his antenna and shot a purple beam at Tual it hit him right in his eye, but instead of bleeding blood he bled purple aura and his eye was now surrounded by purple aura so thick that his eye was no longer visible.

Tual got angry and threw rapid punches at the Majin, and while he was distracted his head bent over really fast as though somebody had hit him in the back of his head, it was Thaw, but how waws he this powerful? Thaw was in his second form.

Thaw told the Majin "Mr. Boar" and the Majin said "My name isn't "

"ITS TRAZ" and he shot his beam from the antenna on his head and Thaw shot a new blast it was a giant one handed blast that was the color blue and he yelled " **ABSOLUTE STRENGTH** "

The Majin yelled " **GREAT BUU BLAST** "

Both blasts were shooting toward Tual at great speed and they combined while hurdling towards him for a great blast that hit him in the chest leaving a giant hole in it.

Instead of bleeding out he fell to the ground and burned up in purple fire, but before his last breath he managed to say the words "Boss F-Frieza.."

HIS BOSS WAS FRIEZA?

Without a second thought Thaw boosted out of the building towards the town and when he got there he saw...

To Be Continued..

Next Time ARA: The Shard of Void (Frieza Saga)


	6. The Void’s Power Part 1

When he got there he saw... Frieza himself standing right in front of him! He was in his first form but not in his pod.

In the distance screams could be heard along with ki blasts and explosions.

"W-... Lord Frieza what are you doing here?"

"Considering you are one of my race you should know not to cross me by causing such a ruckus while I'm trying to conquer a planet." Said Frieza, almost interrupting him in the process. "You have even managed to stop the head of conquering this planet... Cetar I believe is what those who I tortured before killing said."

Thaw replied with a "I knew we conquered planets and enslaved their kind, but I'm not a murderer. Now that I think about it more in-depth, torturing seems even worse and should also be stopped."

"You sound like one of those filthy _monkeys_ always trying to protect their planet or another with inhabitants. Those _baboons_ never know when to give into their superiors and just let it happen."

The way Frieza says monkeys and baboons sounds like he normally does, filled with disgust and spite.

Thaw then says swiftly with no hesitation or regret, "What you're doing here is wrong and I am here to stop you, FRIEZA!" Just then the stone in his pocket began to heat up as it did once before, but this time instead of throwing it out of his pocket or playing hot-potato with it, Thaw roars and goes into his final form. It looked like Friezas except he was taller, had horns, and looked visibly buffer. Where the shiny head part of an acrosians would be, Thaw had nothing and in the center of his chest was a Black hexagon that was glowing blue aura.

Filled with rage, Thaw charges at Frieza and hits him in the abdomen but Frieza did not move an inch and instead snickered. Before Thaw had hit Frieza Frieza had entered his final form and also caught Thaws punch. With a grin on his face Frieza, swings Thaw and throws him. While Thaw is spinning and disoriented, Frieza shouts "YOU ACROSIAN DISGRACE, **BEGONE!** " He launches a flurry of death beams each hitting Thaw in a random spot like his shoulder, and the center of is chest.

Thaw lands on a mountain in the distance. Frieza takes his time and floats over to it. Just then as Frieza approaches the top, Thaws hand breaks the surface of the mountain and grabs Friezas foot then dragging him through the inside of the mountain with Thaw's fist guiding Friezas flailing body through it. The side of the mountain explodes open with green ki that engulfs the entire side as an interpretable scream from Thaw eminates bursting " **RAGE AURA** "

Frieza flies off smoking with green ki.

Chilly and Traz fly over to Thaw but before a blinding yellow light along with a KIEEEEEEEEH and the result is a loud explosion.

Thaw blanks out and all he can see is Black. Pure darkness.

A voice like that of an average human males says "YoU haTe tHIS D/Nt Yo/?"

Thaw replies "What, where am I"

The voice repeats "YoU haTe tHIS D/Nt Yo/?"

"Getting thrown around like you are nothing but utter trash to be used by others"

"YoU haTe tHIS D/Nt Yo/?"

"Yeah...

-To Be Continued


	7. Emotional Void

Chapter 7

"Yeah... it's not fun getting thrown around by some intergalactic overlord. He's as cruel as you would expect somebody who is on a universe conquering journey."

"In fact, I think I hate it"

"You ()4? it?"

"I HATE it..."

"You )/9;)/$3,! I):):?;$?"

" **I HATE IIIIIT!!!!** "

The voice replies "Good that is my power, now feel your rage emotions. FEEL THE VOID OF YOUR EMOTIONS."

Just then Thaw wakes up and suddenly feels the urge to roar and so he does.

 ** _SHEEEEAAAAAAAA_**

A purple ki starts to envelop Thaw as though it was devouring him. His ki turned a dark shade of purple. His aura kept expanding and expanding in a pulsating pattern.

 **FRIEEEEZAAAAAAAAAA**

Thaw's voice could be heard saying but it was deeper and distorted. Just then he dashed so fast that it looked like he had vanished for a second. It looked as though he was gone for a second and as Frieza turned around Thaw was standing behind him and he gave out another roar.

 **UREEEAAAAAAAAAAAAGH**

He did a pose as though he was charging ki and the force exerted was his pure rage ki. It was so dense that it seemed as though it punched Frieza into a mountain where he had an angry expression.

"You dare to defy my will. You are an outcast to my army. LET IT BE KNOWN THAT ANY WHO DARE TO DEFY ME IN MY ARMY WILL BE PUNISHED SUBSEQUENTLY!"

Frieza has turned just a flash of his golden form earlier and now he had turned completely golden in a quick flash he was in front of Thaw but his fist was caught by Thaw's purple ki ball which quickly began

to envelop Frieza in that same devouring manner that it did to Thaw. Before it completely enveloped him, Thaw said " _this is the rage I feel towards you, Frieza. Now be enveloped by it, as it distorts all of your senses and drives you mad for all of eternity. RAGE SHOCK!"_

 **Frieza let out his scream of pain as flashes of imagery of Thaws past flashed before him. Friezas** **men were beating Thaw up and murdered his parents. Then it flashed to Thaw going out to buy some food to eat when another of Friezas men ambushed him and almost finished him this time.**

At that moment, Frieza began to shake violently and madly. It was obvious that the rage that Thaw had held for him was too much for Frieza to handle. Frieza was visibly drained of his energy and was also visibly very angry with Thaw

You really are like those monkeys. So distraught by one of your loved ones passing away. Such trivial nonsense doesn't need to be felt within my army anyway." Said Frieza panting between almost every word.

 **URUSAAAAAAAAAAA**

 _Rage Blow_

Thaw said with a suddenly very calm expression as he let out a little breath in which erupted a gigantic purple beam. Frieza was blown back but as soon as the blast disappeared, Friezas body was nowhere to be seen. As Thaw turned around he noticed Frieza behind him and before he had time to react a death beam shot out of Friezas finger and thaw fell to the ground. This was strange though as Thaws aura was still visible and appeared as though it was sapping the life from the grass around him and spreading. Frieza didn't notice this as it was spreading so slowly that it wasn't noticeable. He turned to Chilly and Traz who were visibly distraught and angry at the same time. Frieza slowly floated toward them.

"S-stay back, we're warning you!" Said Traz struggling to keep his composure.

Frieza smirked and continued toward them. He suddenly was exploding toward them but with an angry expression and surprise instead of confidence.

-To Be Continued


End file.
